Production Manuals
Prev:Crafting Macros Main: Table of Contents Next: Dyes Overview Production manuals allow crafters to make certain items in larger quantities than normally possible. They drop of a few crafter mobs near or around certain dungeons. Once learned, a new quantity will be unlocked for the recipe associated with the manual. For example, if you find the apprentice brick manual, then it will unlock the ability to make 10 sandstone housing bricks. Similarly, if you find a journeyman brick production manual, you will unlock the ability to make 20 housing bricks at a time. The quantity unlocked depends on the tier: 10 (apprentice), 15 (initiate), 20 (journeymen). Info These are what we know about so far: *It seems some mobs have multiple drops on their loot table for their tier *The mobs are Named with placeholders and their name infers they are a tradesman/crafter (Craftsman, Shipwright, Builder...) They also appear to all belong to a group of mobs labeled "Kamelot Inc" - It appears these manuals allow you to refine 10x - 20x the item in one combine depending on the tier. - The Mobs are on a 30 minute timer. Apprentice (10X) Misthaven Crossing Mob Name: Craftsman Fanciser Bleen Approx. Loc: 40814, -7376, 42191 (thanks lostpharoah, Alannah-Shidreth & Caduryn) Wanders around on the outside of the outer wall of Hilsbury Manor. Drops *Apprentice housing log production manual *Apprentice brick production manual *Apprentice rare spoke production manual Chamber of Revitilazation CIS Mob Name: Financier Fabricator Devix Approx. Loc: 81270, -65952, 40852 Drops *Apprentice shingle production manual *Apprentice panel production manual *Apprentice rare plank production manual The Tomb of Lord Tsang Mob Name: Executive Engineer Kolran Approx. Loc: 8385, 32820, 10971 (thanks WombatRatstomper) Notes: Bottom level in the same room as the Jade Soldier at the back of the room next to the wall. Placeholder is Engineer Kolran's Guardian. Drops *Apprentice beam production manual *Apprentice plank production manual Initiate (15X) Dargun's Tomb Mob Name: Journeyman Merchandiser Sasul (thanks Alannah-Shidreth & Claret) Heathwarden Hall. Placeholder's name is Sasul's Defender Drops *Initiate plank production manual *Initiate panel production manual *Initiate rare plank production manual *Initiate shingle production manual Karrus Hakrel Mob Name: Enterprenuer Workman Ramus (thanks again Claret) Drops *Initiate brick production manual *Initiate beam production manual *Initiate rare spokes production manual Journeyman (20X) Graystone Mob : Baron Builder Bigal (thanks Norah & Treleana) Drops *Journeyman brick production manual *Journeyman beam production manual *Journeyman rare spoke production manual Nusible Necropolis Mob: Carpenter Tradesman Sagos Drops *Journeyman shingle production manual *Journeyman rare plank production manual Sunset Pointe(Rakshasa Citidel) Mob: Reconstructer Capitalist Parson Drops *Journeyman plank production manual *Journeyman panel production manual *Journeyman large stone production manual *Journeyman floor tile production manual Related Mob Unconfirmed *Journeyman wood shingle production manual Artisan Rahz Inkur Mob Name: Industrial Shipwright Colis (Lvl 50 4-dot) (thanks dogwood) Drops *Artisan decorative tile production manual Related Mob Unconfirmed *Artisan large stone production manual POI Reference (map dots) (Thanks to Alannah-Shidreth) If you don't already have one, go to your vanguard/bin folder and add a file named "CustomPoINames.txt" Put these lines in it: PoIName="Entrepreneur Workman Ramus" ChunkX=-12 ChunkY=-10 X=32261 Y=-20222 Z=15502 PoIRank=1 PoIName="Journeyman Merchandiser Sasul" ChunkX=-22 ChunkY=28 X=-3829 Y=43325 Z=65272 PoIRank=1 PoIName="Craftsman Fanciser Bleen" ChunkX=-24 ChunkY=27 X=57267 Y=-24918 Z=45001 PoIRank=1 PoIName="Executive Engineer Kolran" ChunkX=-17 ChunkY=6 X=8407 Y=32677 Z=10967 PoIRank=1 Category:Crafting Category:Crafting Quests Category:Crafting Guides